


Call of the Ancient Ones

by Claws_and_Spikes



Category: South Park
Genre: Blood and Injury, Childbirth, Cthulhu Mythos, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claws_and_Spikes/pseuds/Claws_and_Spikes
Summary: Kenny was no stranger to The Fallen City. What he was a stranger to, however, was the things that happened when you have to protect the friends that became trapped there with you, and everything seems to be out to get you.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Kudos: 6





	Call of the Ancient Ones

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-upload of one of my old fics from a different account. Please note that if you've seen some of my work before, this is not plagiarized and I am just moving my NSFW fics to a separate account.   
> I've decided to continue this after many long years, so enjoy!

It wasn’t the first time Kenny had been here. No, not at all. He’d been here once for certain, when that fatass Cartman teamed up with Cthulhu to banish all his “friends” to a dark oblivion. But just like last time, a nagging feeling in the back of his mind told him he’d been here even prior to that.

From what he’d heard and read about it from the Cult of Cthulhu, this was R’Lyeh, all fallen city beyond the stars and below the sea in another dimension. A nightmare city from which all the Old Ones came.

Too bad that information was basically useless here. It didn’t help much to know what dimension you were in if you didn’t know your immediate surroundings or even how you got here.

“Useless information indeed,” he affirmed as his foot caught on one of the millions of disgusting, fleshy tendrils that rose up out of the ground. “Ugh, this wouldn’t be nearly as bad if I hadn’t got separated from Stan and Kyle…”

Right, Stan and Kyle. When they awoke earlier this morning, the three of them were dumped into this nightmare world together, but were separated while trying to run and hide from… whatever that thing was. Kenny had never seen anything quite like it before, and he could barely even begin to describe it. It looked like everything, but nothing. The clearest picture you ever saw, and the most confusing mass of undulating tentacles, eyes, flesh, and teeth imaginable. There was only one thing Kenny knew about it for certain: he did not want that thing finding him. And he could only hope that it didn’t find Stan or Kyle either.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a sudden sharp tug on his leg. Looking down, he found a tentacle about as big around as his wrist looping itself around his ankle. He tried to jerk his leg away, but the tentacle held fast. “God damn it,” he mumbled. The tentacle began snaking its way further up his leg and Kenny’s full attention quickly turned to prying the writhing appendage off with his hands. Pulling at the tentacle with all his might, he managed to slip his fingers between it and his skin. His muscles strained with the effort, but he wouldn’t allow himself to quit. Not now. He couldn’t be stuck out in the open. He had to find Stan and Kyle. He had to find a way to get them home.

The tentacle’s grip began to weaken, and a small glimmer of hope sparked up in his chest. Just a little more and – faster than he could comprehend, a second tentacle shot up through the ground and latched onto his arm, yanking it painfully behind him. “Ah, fuck!” He yelped.

The tentacle wrapped around his ankle pulled upward sharply, sending him careening to the ground below. Pain exploded from where his cheek connected hard with the earth, the impact jarring his body and twisting his already strained limbs even more uncomfortably behind him. He tasted copper in his mouth and ran his tongue over the gash where his teeth sunk deeply into his lip. From his new vantage point, the land around him seemed even more terrifying. The ground looked alive, pulsating and heaving with the breaths of an unseen beast, crawling, festering, and constantly changing.

Panic crept up in Kenny’s throat as more tentacles emerged and began snaking around his body. He felt them wrap around his free leg and arm, around his chest and hips and neck, then found himself being slowly lifted into the air. He let out a sharp cry as the tentacles bent his limbs at unnatural angles, suspending him above the ground. His muscles protested harshly to the rough treatment, but struggle as did, he could find no way to escape their grasp. One slithered up his shirt and began rubbing itself against his nipples, while another worked its way under the band of his pants. He gasped in shock as it took a firm hold of his dick.

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh no no no no no.” He’d seen that shit tentacle hentai before, but usually it was some sort of punishment for a petite, big titted slave girl or something. So what the hell could these tentacles want with him?

The tentacle around his cock began moving erratically, stimulating him in the process. The sensation quickly made him grow hard. God, he hated how good that felt. The feeling was short lived, however as a thicker third tentacle slid up through his pant’s leg to prod at his asshole.

Kenny screamed in agony as it forced its way past the tight ring of muscles. His ass was completely unprepared for anything to enter him, much less something of that girth. It thrusted deep, bulging Kenny’s stomach with the force of its movements. One of the tentacles ripped through his jacket, tearing it away from his body. His pants and boxers were taken in a similar manner. Tears trailed down his cheeks and a sob tore its way from his chest. Taking advantage of his open mouth, another tentacle plunged down his throat. Kenny’s throat convulsed around the squirming appendage. The combination of the thick tentacle contorting his insides and the other gagging him was enough to make his stomach churn. Vomit rose from his stomach and burned in his chest. He felt like he was choking. Face streaked with tears and eyes clamped tight in pain, he mentally pleaded with any deity who’d listen for this to be over soon.

Just as he began to think his body couldn’t handle any more of this torment, the tentacles halted deep inside him. Thinking that perhaps they were finished with him, Kenny let himself relax just slightly as he waited to be put back down.

A sudden cold sensation erupted from within his stomach. The tentacles convulsed slightly, and Kenny noticed what looked like a cloudy fluid traveling rapidly through their transparent tubes. His insides felt numb as the liquid was pumped into his stomach, tummy expanding rapidly with its weight and excess pouring out his mouth and ass.

With a wet plop the tentacles pulled out of him. The remaining ones previously restraining him retreated and dropped him to the hard earth below. Kenny’s swollen stomach collided painfully with the ground as he landed, forcing even more of the fluid out. He groaned and watched his prior assailants swim listlessly through the air. They looked like they were waiting for something.

Kenny wanted to get up. He wanted to run and hide and find his friends. But as much as these thoughts kept running through his head, he couldn’t seem to force his body to move. “Come on,” he willed himself. Still his muscles wouldn’t cooperate. The fluid inside him made his limbs feel like lead. His head felt fuzzy and light, like someone had poured static into his brain. His vision grew hazy and all his senses dulled until he could barely keep himself from blacking out. Just what was that liquid, he wondered dazedly.

Through the fog clouding his mind he heard a deep roar rumble across the landscape. The sound resonated deep in his bones, shaking him to his core. It sounded like voices. Low and steady, chanting in an ancient tongue. Calling out for something.

Y'ai'ng'ngah

Yog-Sothoth

H'ee-l'geb

F'ai Throdog

Uaaah

The noise became louder, throwing his already scattered senses into a state of complete chaos. A dark presence grew on the horizon, drawing closer with each passing second.

Y'ai'ng'ngah

Yog-Sothoth

H'ee-l'geb

F'ai Throdog

Uaaah

Kenny barely noticed the tentacles seizing around his body and lifting him once again, suspending him limply in the air. He hung there, helpless as the dark presence engulfed him, too disoriented to fight back anymore.

The presence around him swirled and twisted on its own accord. Lights flashed across Kenny’s vision, red, green, yellow, blue, all moving too fast for his sluggish mind to process. A wind like force whipped at his skin carrying a static current that crawled into every crevice of his body.

A shrill cry like the whine of a pipe flute rose up from within the swelling mass. Followed by another and another until the air rang maddeningly with their sound. Then came the drums, pounding mercilessly in Kenny’s ears, forcing his senses into a mode of panic. Everything was moving so fast. Every sound, every flash, every sensation driving him closer toward the brink of insanity.

A sudden intense pressure at his asshole was the only thing that kept him from slipping past the point of no return. He could barely get his eyes to focus long enough, but was able to make out the shape of a thick tube emerging from the turbulence below him. Dread mingled with the hazy feeling in his chest. He had a feeling he knew what would happen next…

It was no surprise when the tube was thrust deeply into his ass. Even so, its sheer size was enough to send searing pain shooting through Kenny’s hips. His screams only added to the cacophony of the swirling mists. Chest heaving and tears dripping from his eyes, he could do nothing but sob as the tube shoved further up inside of him. The force of the thrusts rocked his entire body, belly swelling and contorting with each movement as it forced its way to his stomach. Once it reached its destination it paused and Kenny felt the end widen painfully.

Somewhere within the din, Kenny swore he heard human voices. Whether they were real or imagined he didn’t know, but he clung to them anyways. He needed something familiar right now. Something normal, something gentle, something safe.

A new pressure appeared at his asshole. He looked down to find a line of cantaloupe sized spheres working their way up the tube, the first of which was already edging inside him.

“Oh no, oh god no please don’t put those inside me!” He wailed. But restrained and paralyzed as he was, he couldn’t fight back if he tried.

The tube contracted just below the first sphere, forcing it inside. Kenny’s asshole burned in pain. The sphere was even wider than the tube! His vision blanked momentarily. It was too much. His body couldn’t take that kind of abuse! Another sphere shoved into him, and his stomach bulged around them. He blanked again, fumbling with his consciousness. No, no more! He couldn’t take any more! The whistling of the flutes and the banging of the drums grew louder and louder around him. His brain felt like mush. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t breathe. Everything was just too much. Too much, too much, too much! No more, please no more… He couldn’t do it anymore; he was done fighting. His grip on consciousness slipped, and his world fell into darkness.


End file.
